


Hey babe

by moon_doll



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Car Sex, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Partying, Riding, Smut, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, but jun is power bottom srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_doll/pseuds/moon_doll
Summary: Kim Mingyu was one of the most popular guys on the uni, also he had a reputation of playboy. In contrast, Minghao wasn't as popular as him, he was rather known as Mingyu's best friend. He was considered as cold, but misterious and cool guy.One day, they make a bet who will seduce a certain violet haired boy first.





	1. Chapter 1

„Soonyoung is late _as always_ , and it's his performance after all...” Minghao snorted and Mingyu just chuckled.

It was the open day on their university and they both came to see the university's dancing team, which leader was noone else than their good friend. They rarely were interested in their shows, but Kwon Soonyoung insisted they have to see the first choreography he invented all by himself. Also, he assured there will be a lot of pretty girls and handsome boys around, to awake Mingyu's curiosity. Kim Mingyu was one of the most popular guys on the uni, also he had a reputation of playboy. In contrast, Minghao wasn't as popular as him, he was rather known as Mingyu's best friend. He was considered as cold, but misterious and cool guy. They both studied fashion and were always neat and well-dressed. When they were waiting for the performance to start, they dragged everyone's attention.

„Look, there it is, the suicide squad” Mingyu pointed their blonde friend and his team. Soonyoung waved to them excitely. He was well-known for his bright personality and good looks. The performance team was including over a dozen of boys and girls. „Woah, look at this eye candy” Mingyu whispered to him and nodded at a certain direction. Minghao looked at the pointed way and saw a tall, violet haired boy who was dancing with grace. He couldn't take his eyes off him, studying every detail of his body as he danced. The boy was truly outstanding with his long legs and small, beautiful face. „I wanna have him” he heard a statement from his friend and turned to him.

„Not your shelf, my dude” he commented coldly, hoping the other would let go.

„Don't tell me it is _your_ shelf” he sent him a challenging look. After a moment Minghao shrugged.

 

 

 

„Heeeey motherfuckkrrs” Soonyoung exclaimed running toward his best friends after the show. „I was amazing wasn't i?” he asked confidently.

„Didn't notice you” Minghao snorted and received an elbow under his ribs. They all broke into laugh.

„I'm doing a house party tonight. It'll be truly wild, you in?” dancer proposed.

„Will there be someone worth my attention?” Mingyu joked.

„Will there be someone who Mingyu hasn't bang yet?” Minghao asked, receiving an elbow again.

„Oh please, i'm the geatest host on the uni. Only the best company will be there, such as, for example my pretty dancers” he hummed afterwards and both Mingyu and Minghao turned their heads to him immidiately. „Oh my god don't tell me you already have someone on mind OK who i have to invite, just tell me” Soonyoung laughed, aware of the looks his friends gave him.

„I'm sure me and Minghao think of the same person, don't we?” Mingyu joked and the other just smiled and nodded.

„Skinny violet guy, he has to come tonight” Minghao grinned.

„Junhui? Done, he'll surely come. But whom winger do i have to be?” Soonyoung asked, looking at the both of them a bit confused. They hesitated, both not wanting to let go of such a prey.

„Why don't we just make a bet?” Mingyu proposed, causing the Chinese to raise his eyebrow. „The one who bangs him first is the winner” he explained casually.

„Sounds fair” Soonyoung nodded.

Minghao hesitated, but eventually agreed as he never made this kind of bet before. He knew Mingyu was more popular than him, what's more he was taller and more muscular. Probably taller than said Junhui, what in Minghao's case was unfortunately impossible. _Well, fuck it_ , was what he thought, determined to win.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Junhui was standing in front of the fridge, selecting what kind of beer was he interested in. He noticed the straberry flavoured one and immidiately picked it up.

„Hey Junnie-hyung!” he heard then and saw his friend from the dancing team, Chan. „Nice party, isn't it?” he mumbled a little drunkily and wrapped his arm around Jun's waist for balance.

„Pfff you're so weak Channie!” Jun laughed at him and patted his head. They chatted for a while, and then Chan blurted.

„You better watch out gurl, i heard two fashion majors made a bet for you”. Jun froze for a second, but then answered with a sassy smile.

„Yeah, and who doesn't bet for me?” He combed his violet hair with free hand and Chan giggled. In fact, Junhui truly was popular by his feminine attitude. He had big, brown eyes and long eyelashes. His lips were always tinted pink and combined with violet hair, he was someone hard to miss on the corridor. Many people wanted just to fool around with him on parties and then boast about it in front of the audience. However, he wasn't interested in any shitheads who was playing in betting for him, no matter how handsome they were. He sipped his beer and felt like messing around a little. „What assholes were you talking about by the way?” he asked his friend.

„So... the one is very tall and carved, and the other... well he's very skinny but still handsome af. They always hang out with Soonyoung, in fact he was the one who told me anyway” Chan tried to explain him the best he could. Junhui nodded and noticed his bottle was already empty. He reached for another to the fridge, somehow feeling like getting wasted tonight.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

„Heey look who's here! Aren't they my best homiees” Soonyoung greeted them at the door.

Minghao was wearing simple black tee and ripped black jeans, plaid jacket was loosely hanging on his shoulders. He rarely was seeking for one night stands during parties, what was a big difference between him and Mingyu, but tonight he came here with a goal. Mingyu was confident about his looks and personal charm. Maybe he even had an advantage of that, but Minghao was determined to show Junhui his best attitudes and conquer him.

 

They hang out with Soonyoung and his few closer friends from economics class, but still didn't notice Junhui on the party. After couple rounds of soju with beer they went to the big patio, which was now changed into wild dancefloor, filled with many drunk students. They used to call Soonyoung „Rich bastard” as he was born in incredibly wealthy family. They always made parties at his place, since his parents travelled a lot and his house was hella big.

Minghao spot out a violet head in the dancing crowd and saw Mingyu already charging forward. With bouncy steps Mingyu found himself already next to Junhui. He stole his attention as he was one of the tallest people around, but Junhui turned around from him uninterested. Mingyu got himself closer completely unbothered and intentially roamed from behind him. And to Minghao's disappointment, Junhui now was almost grinding his back against Mingyu's chest. He left his jacket on the nearest chair and proceeded to action. He easily blend in with the crowd, making his steps toward his target. He smoothly appeared in front of Junhui, making an eye contact with him. Now boy was trapped between both of them, both similarly insisting on him to focus on them. Junhui's attention was dragged to Minghao as he covered his sight completly. In his drunk state, Jun reached his long arms to him and rested them on his shoulders. Minghao grabbed him by his waist and guided his hips to sway slowly. They continued dancing without breaking an eye contact, both staring at each other's eyes with pure fascination. For a moment Minghao forgot they were in the crowd, he even waved away the fact they were on the Soonyoung's party. It was only this violet haired boy he was focused on. Their hips swayed together in shared rhytm, sensual tension built between them. Staring at Junhui with the little distance they remained was almost dangerous, he had to control himself from the strong will of kissing him. He had to say something to go back to his senses. He was bad at talking, so he fastly made himself think of some catchy line. Minghao didn't want to ruin this intimate moment, but also didn't want to wait for Mingyu to interrupt them.

„Hey babe,” oh please someone just _save him_. He couldn't believe he said such a cheesy line as his first words to the most hot guy he's ever seen. But these few rounds of soju gave him such courage boost, he decided to take it further. „You have such a pretty eyes” he blurted, desperatly trying to rescue the situation, but instead he made it worse.

He was convinced that Mingyu and Soonyoung would laugh him out so hard if they got to hear this. Wanting to collapse underground in any moment, he kept the confident appearance and watched Junhui's reaction. The other stayed mute for a moment and then Minghao realised something in shock. He said all these in Mandarin. _Oh my god how drunk am i to even_... he thought to himself, but then realised that Junhui probably didn't understand any of his words. And just as he was content about how things went out, Junhui suddenly spoke perfectly in Mandarin as well.

„Thank you, i hear that a lot”

Of course he does. Because he's pretty. Minghao internally slapped himself, not knowing how to answer. In the corner of his eye he saw Mingyu, who was already a bit distanced from them and was sending him disapproval look while shaking his head. Minghao understood it was because they had talked in their native language, which Mingyu didn't know. And even if their conversation was flat, Mingyu had no idea what were they talking about. Finally, Minghao was the one advantageous here. Junhui appeared to be Chinese just as him, so they had something in common. He looked back at Junhui who looked a bit unimpressed.

„What's your name?” Minghao continued using their native, to show Mingyu he's excluded from talk.

„Wen Junhui”

„Such a pretty name...” he went along, even if he already knew his real name. „I'm Xu Minghao” he introduced himself and not knowing how to pull it longer, he decided to use his personal charm to seduce him. He put the most cool face he could, thinking _i'm so bad at this, please forgive me_ , at the same time. Then he reached his face with one hand and gently stroke his cheek with a thumb. Junhui smiled at him and he felt his somach crumple. He squeezed his hip with other hand a bit too hard and hesitantly pulled it a bit closer to himself. Junhui obeyed and put his hands on his neck. They swayed like this a bit, watching each other carefully. Minghao decided to take a step further and approach him in attempt of kiss, waiting for permission. Junhui smiled kittenishly and leaned forward to his ear.

„Not your shelf” he whispered with such a sweet voice Minghao got a goosebumps of his neck. Then, in shock he watched Junhui walk away, a sweet smile still decorating his face. _Fuck, he's so hot_ , was what he thought.

 

 

 

 

The party was over and none of them got to drag Junhui to bed in the end. Minghao however, at least had a chance to talk to him or even touch him in some way.

„Didn't know you're so unskillful!” Soonyoung laughed at them at the campus during their lunch break. They both were disappointed of themselves, remembering how self-confident they were before the party.

„Thought he'll be easier” Mingyu judged and Minghao just narrowed his eyes in grimace. He remembered the look he shared with Junhui on the dancefloor, the chemistry between them and still wasn't over him. Even after latter rejected him that fast.

„True it's hard to get him. You better give up” he said, expecting latter to let go. Soonyoung looked at him with curiosity.

„Wow, you must be really horny for him my dude. If you want him that badly, ask someone to send you his nudes, i'm sure half of the campus has some” he snorted. They both turned to him with questioning looks. „What? I just heard some gossips here and there in my dancing team” he explained innocently.

 

The gossip appeared to be true, as Soonyoung got some Junhui's photos from a source Minghao didn't even ask about. Minghao was now lying on his bed with a painful boner in his pants, as he was staring constatly at the phone screen. Photos his friend got for him, were selcas Junhui had to took some time ago, because his hair wasn't violet yet. They were brown and suited him as much as his current colour. Junhui on the photos was topless and lying in bed with provocative face expression. He looked so sexy, Minghao just couldn't take his eyes off the phone. He felt a little guilty about that, but he eventually reached his hand to his pants in order to relieve himself from the influence Jun's photos had on him. He panted as he was fastly pumping his lenght, his mind was overfilled with image of Junhui. _God if i won't sleep with him i'll gone crazy_ , he thought to himself in disbelief when he reached his orgasm.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

„They don't even stand a chance” Junhui snorted to Chan.

They were eating lunch at the canteen. They were practically best friends since Chan always hang out with Junhui when he transferred to Korea. They both studied dietetics and attented dancing team.

„Dunno gurl i've seen something else on the dancefloor yesterday” he shrugged. Jun gave him a warning look.

„Oh please, it was just for fun, i just wanted to make this fashion major flustered, that's all” he said nonchalantly.

„Yeah correct, so why didn't you just ignore him?” Chan pointed out and Jun furrowed his brows.

„You don't actually think i'm interested in Xu Minghao, a guy who betted for me?”

„Oh, so you even remembered his name? How cute~” Chan snickered teasingly and shrugged again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is smut in this chapter, for what i'll probably go to hell ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ALSO be aware that during the smut scene i didn't mention Minghao using protection, and then i suddenly referred to it, BUT THERE WAS PROTECTION just have that in mind that there was. Always use protection.

Minghao dragged from Soonyoung few informations about Junhui, such as he studies dietetics and he found his building on the campus. _I must have gone crazy_ , he thought., but he was determined to get closer to Junhui no matter what, and got a bit scared of his own thoughts. He stepped on the corridor, feeling unsafe on the unknown area, and decided to wait by the entrance as he was informed Junhui was about to end his class by the moment. _He'll surely think i'm a creeper_.

 

And so Junhui thought.

„What the...?” he mumbled when Chan pulled him by the sleeve.

„Your boyfriend is waiting for you” he pointed Minghao with his chin and Junhui almost hit him with his notebook. They approached the entrance to the building and Minghao catched Jun's look immidiately.

„Hey” he started, looking directly at Jun. Chan gave his friend a sign he's already leaving and another to call him afterwards. Junhui approached the other Chinese with curiosity.

„Am i not 'babe' anymore?” he teased and Minghao got flustrated right away. He was sober right now and all he felt when thinking of their previous conversation was embarassment. He chuckled nervously but continued unbothered.

„I was... really drunk that evening. Didn't want to offend you,”. Now Jun raised his eyebrows after hearing an explanations. „Thought i should explain it to you and well, if you are willing to, i could take you somewhere to eat” he proposed confidently. He waited for an answer for a while, but then Jun smiled sweetly in just the same way he did when he rejected him.

„Sure. Take me somewhere”

 

They went to the chinese restaurant Minghao liked, because the food there was very similar to the one he regularly ate at his hometown. It was maybe easy taking Junhui there because of the fact they both were Chinese, but he truly liked eating there and wanted to show him this place.

„It's really nice here,” Jun commented sincerely, smiling from the other side of the table. They ate lunch and chatted a bit about their studies which were very far from each other. „I just love eating, i used to eat amounts of snacks as a teenager, and one day decided to learn more about food. Now i provide more of a healthy lifestyle if i can put it this way” Junhui babbled and Minghao just listened with attention. „One day, i'll open healthy chinese restaurant in Seoul!” he laughed. It soon turned out that Jun was the talkative one as he took the initiatives of conversation and Minghao was good listener.

„Why violet?” he asked him at their way to the car.

„Dunno, just felt like it y'know,” Junhui shrugged. „Why? Is it bad?”

„No way,” Minghao denied „It looks good on you as well as brown”

It was then when he hoped he could bite his tongue. They stopped right next to the car and Junhui was the one who broke the silence.

„How do you know my previous hair colour?” Minghao stayed silent and from his facial expression Jun already read the answer. „I can't fuckin believe this,” he hissed „I see you did your research well”

„I suppose it wasn't hard if you send that kind of photos to everyone” Minghao mumbled in self-defence with his brows furrowed and Jun immidiately faced him angrily.

„You're fuckin dumb if you think it was _me_ who sent it to the whole uni”

Minghao indeed felt dumbly at a moment and his face flushed red from self embarassment.

„Sorry... i'm... god i'm sorry,” for the first time he felt really uncool in front of Junhui and tried to rehabilitate what he has distroyed. He grabbed him by his wrists and made him look directly into his eyes. „You're right, i am fuckin dumb,” he started and then forgot what was he about to say, because Junhui's face was so perfectly curved that he got lost in thoughts as he was staring at him. They stayed like this in the underground parking, Junhui captured in Minghao's strong grip. „Gosh why do you belittle me so much? I feel like a fool when i'm around you and it fuckin irritates me,” Minghao admitted already feeling flustrated by all the tension built between them. „You know what, fuck it” he said at the end and kissed him, forcily pinching him to the car.

Junhui immidiately kissed him back, untangling himself from the grip and letting his hands comb Minghao's hair. Minghao pressed him with his body, already hard and eager to fuck him right here right now. With the remains of common sense he unlocked the car door and opened it, planning to push Junhui inside. But instead, it was Junhui who pushed him into the car. He then barged in himself and shut the door behind. Taking all the control, Junhui sat on him astride and kissed passionately, while Minghao's hands were exploring his body. With a bit of struggle they managed to strip Jun out of his trousers and underwear and then returned to the previous position. They got rid of their shirts and Minghao's jeans were already unzipped. They grinded their erected members against each other and continued kissing. Then Minghao reached for something to his bag and pulled out a brand new bottle of cooling lubricant. Giving up explanations he squeezed the lube on his hand and reached for Junhui's ass. He earned an arousing pink blush from the other as soon as he separated his cheeks and expanded his hole with one finger. It took some minutes to add another finger in, and then the third one, but Minghao swore to himself he could watch Junhui like this forever. Naked and flushed right above him, moaning sweetly to his ear with his eyes narrowed. Minghao placed a wet kiss on his neck and earned another whimper and shivering from the latter. He continued teasing him, biting and licking his skin around the collarbones in a time he was fingering him. Junhui licked his ear in response, making him as flustered as he was. He then grabbed the lube and squeezed it on Minghao's cock what made him hiss from the rapid feeling. Taking the lead again, Jun positioned himself right above Minghao's erection and tilted his head while he slowly sat on it. A low groan escaped Minghao's mouth when he was halfway in. Jun knew what he was doing, so he assumed the latter had some experience in anal sex. But he was also so fucking tight Minghao was sure he wasn't sleeping with anyone recently. He grabbed him by the hips and pulled down, making him take his cock all to the base in. Junhui let out a sudden whine with a cracked voice and tightly clutched around Minghao.

„Relax, babe” Minghao whispered with a low voice, barely holding back from fucking into him right away. But he knew Jun needs a while to adjust, especially if he hadn't had sex recently. Then, to Minghao's surprise, Junhui leaned back in a way his hands were resting Minghao's knees. „Such a pretty view...” he smirked at the sight of Junhui's fully expanded, naked body.

Jun wanted to have Minghao under control in that moment and was willing to give his best to achieve that. He wasn't just an easy whore who you can bang on the random party. He was a famme fatale, who was seducing men to the point they lost their minds. He sent him provocative smile and started moving. Raising his hips up and down, he bounced on his cock eagerly. Defiant moans and curses were filling Minghao's shaking car.

„Oh fuck” Minghao hissed while watching Junhui riding him with such passion.

„Motherfucker” Junhui whined while taking him in and out in a steady rhythm. Saying Minghao was impressed, wouldn't be enough to describe his feelings at the fact Junhui was so skillful. He watched him in admire and pure fascination, as his slender but strong body was bouncing on him continuously. He pressed his thumbs to Jun's hips to the point there would be surely bruises later and guided him searching for the right spot to hit. „AAH” Junhui's back suddenly arched and his eyes widened and then Minghao knew he found it. He now grabbed Junhui by his waist and started soundly thrusting into him, slamming against his ass over and over. Every time he firmly hit his sweet spot, Jun screamed with tears in the corners of his eyes. „God yes, yes, yes,” he moaned along with „Minghao, Hao, Hao” what made the other Chinese extremaly turned on. He reached one hand forward to pull his hair, exposing his neck at the same time.

„You feel so fuckin good baby, so fuckin tight around me” he praised the other, breathing onto his throat.

„I-i'm... i'm close Minghao” he whispered in a trance and wrapped his arms around latter. They shared a wrecked look, both of them reaching their climax at a very moment. Jun shut his eyes and let out a sweet, high-pitched moan as he came, covering Minghao's stomach with cum. The sound of his orgasm seemed almost melodic to Minghao who was absolutely delighted about all Junhui's features. Soon then he came inside of the condom, pressing Jun's body to his own and sharing a sloppily kiss. They rested for a while, tangled together at the backseats and breathing heavily into each other's ears. Minghao reached his hand to Jun's hair and combed them, in order to stroke away the unwanted strands from his forehead. Jun looked at him innocently and did the same thing, stroking his brown hair.

„You look amazing” Minghao smiled with adoration.

„I'm so done” Jun smiled in response and they both giggled.

 

 

Minghao drove him home and not knowing how to act around him while saying goodbye, he pulled him closer to give him fond kiss on the lips.

„Thank you for today” Junhui said awkwardly and blushed a little, what made Minghao's heart flutter. He got back to the car, still possessed by the fact of their indescribable intercourse and took time on recalling every detail of it. He struggled whether to tell his friends about it or save it just to himself and Junhui, but the desire to show them he made Jun _his_ was stronger.

 

 **@xuhao8:** guess who just made out with wen junhui in the back of his car

 **@hotgyu:** what the fuck ???

 **@hotgyu:** u kidding right now

 **@naegahosh:** motherfuc !!1!

 **@naegahosh:** at least one of you knows how to do his job WELL

 **@naegahosh:** wait does that mean minghao won the bet

 **@hotgyu:** dude, how come ?? it was literlly 2days from the party at soons..........

 **@xuhao8:** have my ways, succer

 **@naegahosh:** u better tell if it was worth it cause i fuckin even told ya when his lecture ends u creep

 **@xuhao8:** WORTH IT

 **@hotgyu:** .................

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

„Junnie-hyung! How come you let this happen???” Chan exclaimed as soon as he approached his friend on the campus. Jun sent him an unaware look, waiting for explication. Chan sighed heavily „I just heard Minghao-sunbae won the bet...”. The silence remained afterwards, both of them were staring at each other. _Of course it ended like this_ , Jun thought to himself. He was fully aware Minghao showed him interest just to bang him. He's probably boasting about it in front of his friends now. He's the winner in the end, he got to make out with this 'pretty violet guy who sends his nudes to everyone on the campus' or whatever people considered him.

„Yeah, i suppose he won” Jun answered bitterly.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Minghao came to their dance practice with an excuse he forgot to return his book to Soonyoung, but in fact, he wanted to see Junhui. It was yesterday evening when he realised he didn't even exchanged numbers with him and decided to visit him during the next rehearsal. He got into the practise room where dozens of people were doing their stretching. As soon as he entered, he received an allarming glare from a short, black haired boy he wasn't introduced to. After a while, he remembered him as a Junhui's friend who he already met when he was waiting for him at the campus. He nooded to him as a greeting, but received only angry look. _Did i do something wrong?_ he thought unaware.

„Hey man! I just read your text, gimme the book” Soonyoung approached him with playful smile.

„Yeah, wait for a sec” he answered and started seeking for a certaing object in his bag. He returned the book and looked around, trying to spot a violet head somewhere. There he was, sitting in the corner of the room and drinking water. Minghao wanted to wave to him, but he didn't spare him a single look. „Hey Soons, could you... could you tell Junhui i want to talk to him?” he asked his friend just as he was about to turn away. Soonyoung raised his brows in surprise.

„Man, honestly? I don't think he would like to”

„And why is that?” Minghao felt nervous. Soonyoung sent him a look saying 'you know best why' but after a shrug from Minghao's side, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

„Dude, seriously? Everyone are talking about how you won the bet with Mingyu! The most popular guy on the campus, our handsome Kim Mingyu lost with his best friend over a guy, who's nudes everyone possess. Doesn't that sounds like a real hit?” he explained with a snort like it was nothing to him. Minghao now looked in Jun's direction, latter still doesn't looking at him.

„So now everyone knows i slept with him?” he hissed, sending Soonyoung an irritated look.

„Yep boi. Now that Mingyu lost the bet, others are betting if Jun will let them fuck him too,” Soonyoung snickered. „Poor guy” 

Minghao charged forward, unbothered of people around. He made his steps to Junhui and stopped right above him. Their eyes met, both faces wearing unreadable expressions.

„Do you want something?” Junhui asked casually, not even getting up from the bench.

„Talk”

„Then talk” Junhui shrugged. Minghao looked around, everyone's attendion was now focused on them. He noticed Soonyoung's weird look like he just lost his mind.

„You want to talk here? About us?” Minghao asked him and Jun's brows immidiately furrowed.

„Us? Thought there were no 'us',” he started „You won the bet, so what's the deal, am i supposed to congratulate? Why do you even care about me?”. Minghao clenched his fists angrily, watching Junhui from above. „I let you have me just because _i was tired of watching you try_ to achieve your goal. Now you can freely break off and boast about it” Jun declared coldly, avoiding an eye contact. They stayed like this, unaware of latter's true feelings. Both weren't sure if the incident between them meant something to the other. People in the practice room were just exchanging looks, already excited about new drama that bloomed in front of them. Only Chan was sadly watching the scene and Soonyoung was staring at them in disbelief. Then, to everyone's shock Minghao fell on his knees, just in front of Junhui. Even Jun himself got startled and looked at him in surprise.

„I didn't fuckin boast about it, i just underlined _you're mine_... and i don't wanna break off. I don't care that everyone are talking shit behind our back. I don't wanna loose you once you let me have you,” he admitted sincerely, causing Jun to turn his head away and he noticed his ear to be red. Minghao gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to make an eye contact again. „I don't give a shit if you did it just to get rid of me. Because i didn't do it to win the bet” he said calmly, even if he felt his heart was about to jump out of his throat. He noticed tears in corners of Junhui's eyes and immidiately stroked them with his thumbs, not wanting others to see him cry. Jun buried his face in Minghao's neck, not able to say a word as his voice was stuck in his throat. The latter pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes and breathing Jun's sweet scent. They stood up together a moment later and quietly walked off the practice room, leaving everyone in dead silence.

 

 

Minghao was feeling like he completely lost his mind. Influence Junhui had on him caused him even to drop the mask of a cool guy and make a confession scene in front of everyone. He guided Junhui outside while holding hands. In order to find a place where they could talk in private, they directed themselves to the little park on the campus and stopped by the first bench. Minghao sat down, pulling Jun in a way he sat on his lap. Then he wrapped his hands around his narrow waist and looked at him carefully. Jun let him hold him, a little smile decorated his tinted lips.

„They will be gossiping about us...” Jun warned him, but latter just shrugged, already irritated.

„Fuck them” he commented. They shared an awkward smile and Jun rested his shoulder on Minghao's chest.

„You seem to be very unconcerned, but it appears you have a temper too” Junhui giggled.

„Yeah, and you seem to be very cocky, but you really are a cutie” Minghao responded with grin. Jun tried to cover his blushed cheeks with his hands, but the latter started shovering his face with kisses.

„Minghao, we're at the campus! What if--”

„Someone sees us? Sorry, right now i only care about you,” Minghao cut him off and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. „Dont be angry with me,” he looked into his eyes and kissed him again. „The bet wasn't a real deal to me” he explained honestly, in order to make things straight. Jun believed his words once he saw the look in his eyes and felt like he also had to make something straight.

„About the photos... i sent them once to a person who was courting me for a long time. Next day they were spreaded on the whole uni and there emerged a gossip about me being an easy target to bang” he told him quietly and waited for an answer.

„Honestly? You're hella hard to get,” Minghao snorted pleasantly to comfort him „And when you rejected me with that smile? Geez i wanted to kill myself at that moment”. Junhui broke into high-pitched laugh and hit his chest playfully, what caused Minghao laugh as well. He grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. „What do i have to do, to make you my boyfriend?” he asked seriously. Jun hummed teasingly with pink blush already decorating his cheeks. „I know i'm not romantic at all... and bad at talking, but i prefer to show my true feelings by actions rather than words,” Minghao confessed and placed soft kiss on his palm. „Could you give me an answer in the same way?” he asked.

Jun reached for his hand as well and kissed his palm tenderly, then repeated an acion two times more, showing his affection to the other. Then they shared a long kiss, hoping that would replace the words. They didn't care about people who could catch them at ease, they already were the main topic on the campus anyway.

 


End file.
